final fantasy:unlimited World of Broken Dreams
by tamasyn
Summary: A girl is thrown into another dimension where she has to survive. A rewrite of Raico's World of Broken Dreams. She is swamped with terrible creatures and an irritating 11 year old boy, enchanted by a white henchman and teased by a flower. What is to happen to this girl whom never fitted in with her friends. Will she finally find the place she would fit... read on to find out.


AUTHERS NOTE

this is the editted one. i am still busy with the others at the moment. for those who had read the previous version i wrote, that was the uneditted ones. so now that i am more experianced, i did myself a favour and spiced it up abit.

* * *

**NOTE TO READERS**

You must be really familiar with this story. I don't own it, but in case you're wondering **I have** gotten **written permission** from the original writer, **Raico**, to continue this story._If you do not believe me go to my profile._ Anyway, to make it my own I have changed the two girls; Mati and Saiya and replaced them with to two different characters. I've also changed the storyline to match the characters personality and determination, and to not plagiarise (illegal coping of someone else's work.) and since I had a lot of writers'blocks I used the story format and outline. (I'm not trying to steal the actual idea of the plot. You're an idiot if you thought that -_-) my writing is not that great, so please bear with me and keep an open mind. (It's my first fanfiction)

o.k., now that's over with. I do not own ffu or the storyline or any of the characters.

_**Enjoy reading! **_^.^

* * *

**Episode 1: Florala, worlds end**

It was early morning when ali woke. A headache throbbed her head and pounded with the steady rhythm of her heart. She sat up slowly and held her temples.

_I guess all that sugar did the trick._ She told herself, and rumbled her temples in a circular motion.

Feeling something on her bed, Ali looked at the foot of her bed. Her cat, Mia, sat there with her eyes closed and purring happily. She opened her eyes lazily and yawned before getting up and rubbing her head on Alice's covered feet. Mia was a like a mother to her, except in a cat version. Her fur was jet black and was as soft as feathers. She was thin, had bright golden eyes, and her nose was a cute pink.

Ali giggled and slid her legs off the side of the bed. She yawned, and stretched her Dragonfly wings. She ran a hand through her waist-length hair while getting up and walking to her dresser. She grabbed some clothes from the top draw and changed quickly into black short pants, and a thin white t-shirt that comfortably tucked her wings to her back. Then she packed extra clothes into a backpack-which was needed because today she was going to professor Worth's' house for extra kendo lessons-along with a few potions just in case something goes wrong. She hoped nothing would go wrong because the professor was a gentle and down-to-earth person. He wouldn't hurt her, would he? Ali shoved those thoughts aside not wanting to doubt him. Ali then platted her hair with a red ribbon and left her room.

After having breakfast and listening to mia meow in protest every time ali accidently messed cereal on the kitchen counter, she said goodbye to the house and the seventeen year old left, happily walking down the concreted streets towards her professor. To get to there, she had to go through thick woods. Every day she went there to train, it's almost like school, but instead of work there was sweat and exercise. It was sort of an exciting thing to do, but it mostly gave her something to do during the day; it's better than a part time job.

The air was tinged with thick white mist, seeming to give her a hard time seeing as she walked. It was always hard to see there, mostly because of all the trees that were so close together and the dry autumn leaves that were scattered over the damp soil. The sky was gray and gloomy, though it always made Ali smile. She was grinning quite happily when she got to the log that crossed over a small river for safe passage.

On the other side of it, just a few miles ahead, was her professors' house. He lived in a small cabin and always had smoke bellowing out the chimney. She liked his company and his lessons. He is almost like a parent but she never saw him that way. She saw him as a friend. It's quite weird actually, in her eyes he doesn't look like a teacher or a middle aged man at all.

The log ali now stood before represented the half way mark. The brown mossy trunk had fallen some years ago after a hectic storm that blew over her town. Apparently, according to her professor, the storm had destroyed half the town and had caused many troubles. But this was before she was born.

Ali dropped her backpack next to the log and sat down. She closed her eyes and listened to the birds sing, the cricket chirp and the soft rustle of the autumn leaves roll with the wind. It was very early in the morning and the sun hand t quite risen above the horizon yet and the woods were a bit dark. The scent of pine and on coming rain filled her nose as she took a slow deep breath; small droplets fell to her face as the heavens opened up.

Thunder began to rumble within the suddenly present clouds. The wind turned to an icy cold breeze and the forest surrounding her became very dark and scary. Then out of now where ali heard screams of terror. Her smile disappeared and fear rose. The wind seemed to pick up bringing more screams her way. Thunder rolled louder and struck the earth with immense force making Alice scream in fright. How had the weather changed so drastically over a time period of five minutes? She had that bad feeling, the one that told her something was terribly wrong. Muffled screams continued to echoed in the forest and the hairs on Ali's back stood on end. In a second, she took off back towards the town...

The wind picked up again, more violent and forceful this time, pushing her away from her town as raced for her home. When she got there, it was chaos. Everyone she new in this small place was running and screaming, some being murdered by huge monsters. Ali pushed through the crowds, running for her house. When Ali ran into her's, no one was there. Like always. Panic and fear ran through her and she quickly dashed to every window and door and locked them, both the upstairs and down. When she entered her moms, a monster was crouching in the corner. She clenched her fingers into a fist and walked over to it attentively. It was a dark grey; purple spikes protruding from the arms and spine. It was hunched on its long, muscular body.

She was just a few feet from it when its head came up and it turned around. It had large fangs that looked like knifes covered in slime and a head of a python. It growled and hissed, the sound echoing in the empty house. Ali stood frozen there for a second, before she dashed for the door. The snake-like beast slithered after her, colliding with the door as she slammed it shut after leaving. She was almost to the front door when the bedroom door burst open, pieces of wood scattered everywhere and it came slithering after her. She threw everything she could find at it, even the wet towel she used to dry herself when she showered the night before and it landed square in the monsters face and was blinded. Alice took a sharp turn for the stairs-her mother's room was upstairs as well as the bathroom-and the snake beast, still running blind, stood on the corner of the wet towel and tripped. The beast went soaring past Alice and down the stairs and hit the passage wall with a loud ba-thud.

"Huh! In your face! Good luck finding the rest of your brain cells," Alice yelled sarcastically as she ran into the kitchen where she grabbed the nearest and largest cooking pans.

Ali was shaking all over; even her heart beat was shaky. She was scared…. And yet she found being chased by an obviously stupid monster quite amusing and worth telling her grand kids.

The creature let out a sickening roar and came storming round the corner and viciously collided with the wall and made all the photo frames fall on its already bruised head. Then after a few seconds it recovered and continued its 'full steam ahead' pursuit for Alice. It raced into the kitchen where Ali stood with her cooking pan in hand. She raised it to show she was heavily armed and wasn't afraid to use it.

The kitchen table separated the hideous creature from the terrified Alice. Goo oozed from the serpents' fangs which changed colour when it touched the tiled floor. The creature had stopped, for a reason which is unknown, and stared at her. Probably wavering with himself weather to attack or not. The creatures' tail swayed from left to right which, to Alice, was a sign of irritation.

With shaky hands, Alice curled her fingers tighter around the handle of the pan and raised it higher; the bottom side facing the serpent. She took a step forward and the creature hissed, then it charged. It pounced onto the table and launched itself like a python at Alice but missed and went through the window. The creature flew through the window falling into the pool down bellow. Now that was one dense monster.

Alice was already in the hall way and heading for the front door, the cooking pan still in her grasp. Screams were still heard and made the poor girl cry as she ran. She flung the door open and dashed for the forest. The creature that had broken through the window was still in the pool but Alice wouldn't dare approach it. Her mind was now a mash; confusion and questions just flew in the one ear and never came out the other. It stuck like supper glue on baby's fingers.

_What are these creatures? _

With that thought lingering, Ali ran through the woods to the cave that had been her third home. When her mom had died when she was young, she made this cave her play centre; there was everything she needed in there.

As she ran, it was different this time. She wasn't racing because she was late for her lesson or time herself to how fast she was. She was running to save her skin. Monsters were killing everyone and tearing her world apart. Right now she knew the only thing she knew to do- Run like hell and don't look back-was the only option at the moment. Just get away and live an hour or two longer, if you're lucky. And that's what she did. The trees and branches slapped at her legs and face, nicking her everywhere.

It seemed to take a lot longer to get to the cave than it did many other times. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours, and almost seemed as if it took days just to get to that one special place. As if she was running in slow motion. The sky was black now and the temperature had plummeted to below zero. Alice's breath came out in white puffs as she ran. The wind strong and bit at her skin, turning it blue.

Ali sprinted into the cave; candles with green flames were already lit all along the walls, in the holes, and on a small table in the corner. Ali and her mom had placed a couch in there for when they slept over. How childish it was then but at that time it was actually fun.

Ali sat on the couch; arms and legs shaking in the cold. She shivered more than before; her long platted hair was over her shoulder with wigged and leaves sticking out of it. She sat there in silence, crying, hearing the echoing screams as more innocent people died in Florala.

As she cried she became dizzy and her head became heavy. Tiny tremors shook the cave a bit as explosions detonated in the town. Those creatures were really destroying everything. Not just her people but also the only place she knew as home.

The ground suddenly shook, ripping her out of her thoughts. Alice looked up from her arms and noticed that small rocks and dust started to fall. The brown haired girl shot up and dashed for the exit not wanting to be the 'soft landing' for the falling boulders.

Another earthquake erupted and this time so powerful it knocked her off her feet. The ceiling of the cave finally gave way and crumbled and large rocks fell. Alice tried to get up and run but she couldn't, the earthquake was too much.

Then a sharp pain hit her legs that pinned her to the cave floor. Her vision turned white for a moment then blinded but the pain. She managed to breath but the searing pain knocked it right out of her. She screamed out in pain, as she felt her leg burn like a white flame was placed beneath it.

Rocks and boulders continued to fall. The ground beneath her felt cold against her fevered body and her eyes rolled back. A light feeling consumed her body; despite the pain, noise, and the screaming. It was like when you received your first kiss and was left with a floating feeling.

The last thing she heard were screams and the ground crumbled and fell loose beneath her. She welcomed the darkness, not knowing if she'd ever wake up again.

And Florala was destroyed.

* * *

authors note

Sorry for not updating . my mom and I moved to a new town and I didn't have time to write the next chappy. School was quite **hectic **with all the exams and homework and boys…. X_x and trying to fit in all the extra lessons, and as well, my friend came over from Johannesburg for Christmas and New Year. So basically my year was pretty much booked.

On a sad note, I don't have a lot of time to write chapters and the chances of updating it will be rather slim. In fact the chances of writing a paragraph are rather slim. I'm grade 11 this year.

On the good note, the story will go on!


End file.
